


And That's Where the Troubles Began...

by Heathstar, IreneMel



Series: Team MITH [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DEFINITE SPOILERS, Gen, New Dust Types, New Faunus Types, No beta we die like Pyrrha, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Nicknames, Potential Romance, RWBY shenanigans, Strong Language, gaaaayyyyyy, hopefully no smut, no schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathstar/pseuds/Heathstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneMel/pseuds/IreneMel
Summary: Irene Melthi is just trying to make her way at Beacon... but what's a Rabbit Faunus to do when cute girls, problems and chaos abound?
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Team MITH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Days In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at an OC fanfic!

The eyes of a young Faunus girl, with her chin length orange hair hiding her long, but equally fiery, ears, stared up at the towers of Beacon with a sigh. Her first day, and she had already witnessed a Dust explosion in the courtyard and a boy puking his guts out through a skybus’ window. This was certainly going to be interesting… if not outright chaotic. It might be easier to hide her nature here than in Kuchinashi, where just about everyone knew who she was. She had already counted three Faunus… another rabbit like herself, a cat who seemed to value reading a book over socializing, and a wolf who had sniffed the air as he passed her… that one had been creepy.

“Here we go…” She took a single step towards the entrance, then tripped over her own foot, causing her to fall flat on her face, and her tail to pop out over the waistband of her jeans, eliciting a string of curses in multiple languages. “Not again… I hate this.” She pushed it back in, getting up and making a run for where she thought the students were gathering.

It turned out that she was a bit early, so she ended up sitting in a corner and tending to her two-handed falchion, Amber Blaze. It shone as she sharpened it, her own Aura resonating in the same way, down to the orange-red color. The blond boy who she had witnessed barfing earlier came over to introduce himself… but one look at her startled demeanor, as well as her weapon right in front of her, scared him off before she could properly return the favor. But she now knew his name… Jaune Arc. Easy to say, and vaguely familiar, though she couldn’t quite place where she had heard it… particularly his last name. But, before she could puzzle it out, a man with silver hair stepped onto what seemed to be a stage, bringing that train of thought to a sudden halt.

He cleared his throat, saying “I’ll… keep this brief.” The girl tuned out after he claimed that all he could see in them was wasted potential, though. That was… hard to get past in her mind. Had her training, especially of her Aura, gone to nothing? His final words were the only other part that left a real impression on her… “You must take the first step.”

She was still annoyed at him, but less so, when they were somewhat organized into a sleeping system, with boys on one side of what could only be assumed at this point to be an auditorium, albeit one with a circular stage, and girls on the other. She was about to fall asleep when her already hazy mind began to process that a girl with flaming yellow hair was dragging a younger girl behind her, heading straight for where she was about to fall asleep. By the time she woke up to register it, they were already there. The younger one was looking... relieved, somehow, as if she was hoping it wouldn’t be someone else.

“Hi!” The yellow-haired one was shockingly loud for so late at night, almost causing the rabbit Faunus to cover her animal ears before remembering to cover her human ones instead. “My name’s Yang. And this is my younger sister, Ruby!” Ruby seemed to tense up for a moment before visibly relaxing. The tension sparked a bit of memory in the Faunus’ mind… but from where? She stuck out her hand in greeting.

“I’m Irene. A pleasure to meet you… is what I would say if I wasn’t on the verge of falling asleep. Could I meet you properly in the morning?” Yang nodded, walking off as Irene fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning was a rush, not allowing Irene to even think straight before she had to rush to the top of a cliff, where there were a bunch of steel plates. She was told to stand on one before the silver-haired man, Headmaster Ozpin, began explaining the rules. They had to… get launched off the cliff, land in the forest below, fight off whatever they came across, and collect a relic from the northern end of the forest. She realized before he even started launching them that she would be the first one to be catapulted off... and, before she could prepare herself any further, she went flying.


	2. The Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Meeting without actually being a team! Yay!

Irene almost panicked, before slowly gathering herself and turning Amber Blaze into its much less used assault rifle form, causing the joints to creak in protest as she loaded round after round of Ice Dust to create a ramp to slow her fall, barely making it onto the ground without injury. Afterwards, she began to run north… and was immediately fallen on by a girl using Gravity Dust to help herself land, causing her face to act as a cushion for the girl’s butt and her ears to come loose from her headband. They naturally looked into each other’s eyes, Irene putting her ears back under the headband just in time before the girl noticed. They both stood up, dusting themselves off.

“My name’s Monica. What’s yours?” The girl had long brown hair, and fairly large eyes the exact color of the trees behind her. Her scimitar was positively loaded with Gravity Dust, as was the satchel slung over her shoulder, causing Irene to look at the small (by comparison) collection of various Dust types in her jacket pockets.

“Um… Irene. Nice to meet you.” She reflexively flinched as she remembered Yang, who she hadn’t even introduced herself to properly.

“Something wrong?” Monica’s voice caused her to startle from her thoughts, making her flinch again. “Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine… just remembering someone I have to introduce myself to later. I was too tired to do it last night.” She stood up, rubbing her nose. “Should we head north?”

Monica stood up slowly, looking around. “I think we have a bigger problem than moving north coming for us.” The trees rustled all around them… as the wolf kid from before landed straight on his face, bouncing a bit on an invisible force.

“Ow. Is Ozpin always such a lunatic?! THAT HURT JACKASS!” The outburst caused Irene to instinctively cover both sets of ears, nearly curling up into a ball.

“Oh. Sorry. Name’s Theorn. I am a wolf, so sorry if I scared you. Also I am former White Fang.”

“You didn’t scare me, you were just… loud. And… you’re what?” Irene basically stared at him for a hot minute before closing her eyes and sighing. The bushes rustled again and a boy with black hair stepped through, rubbing the back of his neck lazily. Monica’s eyes widened for a moment when she saw him, though.

“Hearth? That you?”

“Oh. Sup Monica? Rough landing~?” Irene immediately blushed at his tone, and the fact that it implied that… he saw.

“So who’re you, wolf boy?” Hearth stated, looking Theorn dead in the eyes.

“Oh boy… this should be an interesting pairing.” Monica sheathed her scimitar, reloading its Dust cartridges and walking off, causing Irene to scramble after her.

“So… Bets that one of them is gay?” Hearth said and Theorn chuckled uncomfortably. That caused Irene to hurry faster… accidentally walking into the back of an Ursai.

“WATCH OUT!” She backed up as quickly as possible, turning Amber Blaze back into its falchion form and digging her heels in. The Ursai tried to claw her, but it seemed to stop a second before it could. It suddenly had a gaping wound across its chest… and Irene was a bit more exhausted. A greatsword stabbed the Ursai straight through the head, and then lit it on fire.

“Whose sword was that?”

“MINE! DON’T PRESS THE BUTTON!

“How would I? There’s a little bit of FIRE IN THE WAY!”

  
“Like this…” *BOOM* “I’m okay!” The sword seemed to explode, before shrinking and becoming a shotgun.

“Dumbass Puppy.” Irene began to keep heading north.

“Gay Rabbit.” She immediately blushed at that, before whipping around to face him.

“What proof do you have of that?”

“You were checking out Monica.”

“And the ‘Rabbit’ part?”

  
“You act as scared of everything as a rabbit.”

“That’s rude. I’m not that scared. Just.. easily startled… oh god I am a rabbit.” Hearth then made a fart noise with his hands, just to prove Theorn’s point. The jump it caused definitely drove the point home…

“Let’s just head north, Alright?”

“One last thing. Monica, look Irene in the eyes please.” Hearth stated since he and Theorn were already partnered up, and the other two were the only ones who Hearth thought weren’t.

“We already did. Or were you focusing on my ass like she was?”

“Was more focused on trying to not get impaled by a tree branch. Aw man, my shirt ripped.”

“Ah, yes. Your Semblance’s trigger. Just put on another one, dumbass.” The pairs began to follow Irene, who was already a good thirty feet ahead. On the way Hearth had taken his shirt off and replaced it with a purple one.

“Hearth, don’t do that. She’ll be pissed and startled.” Monica watched him crack his knuckles, sighing.

“I was only going to use my Semblance on myself this time!”

“My attention goes to ‘This time.’”

“When I first used Gravity dust I accidentally created a black hole… But I fixed it!”

“Let’s just head north. AND DON’T call me puppy.” Irene giggled.

“Sure, puppy. Whatever you say.”

“I really hope I'm on a team with either the blond brawler, or even the girl with the hammer. Just. Not. You.” Theorn said angrily and Hearth sharply inhaled at the first one.

“I know the first one you’re talking about, even if it was while I was half-asleep.” Irene smirked as her words sent a snort of held-in laughter out of Monica’s nose.

“You…”

“I know what I said, and not like that.”

“Lets just go, ya crazy protastant bastards.” Hearth stated as he started walking away. A purple glow appearing around his feet as he started jumping as high as the trees. Irene looked up, almost jealous, before chasing him.


	3. Players And Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the relic, and something dangerous shows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!

They eventually ended up in a clearing, with a temple-like structure dead in the center.

“I think we found it!” Irene ran forwards, looking at all the chess pieces on the pedestals, and eventually grabbing a black rook. Monica ran up to her, panting.

“First of all, we were supposed to pick one of those together.” She took a moment to pant heavily, wiping her brow. “Second, How do you have that much stamina?” In the background, Hearth picked out another black rook, pocketing it as Theorn walked into the clearing himself.

“Uhh. We may have a problem.”

“And what’s that, puppy?” Irene grinned, before the grin melted off her face with the crashing of trees behind him.

“That.” Theorn said, pointing backwards with his thumb.

“And what… would ‘That’... be?” Monica was clearly still winded, but slowly pulling herself up from her hunched position.

“Oh… Nothing special, just a Teryx.”

“A WHAT NOW? Yeah, nothing special, just BULLSHIT!” Irene recounted the one time she had seen a Teryx, and came to one conclusion. “RUN!”

“NOW AM I ALLOWED TO USE GRAVITY DUST?!” Hearth shouted as he ran ahead of the others.

Monica’s eye twitched for a moment. “LAUNCH US, BOI!” A purple glow surrounded all of them and they all shot towards the nearby ruins. Where a blond was fighting a Nevermore with three others, and another team was fighting a Deathstalker.

“Oh. Errors have been made.” The Teryx looked up at them for a moment, before leaping upwards and soaring at them.

“DID YOU DIPSHITS NOT REALIZE IT COULD FLY?”

“THIS IS THE FIRST GODDAMN TIME I’VE SEEN ONE, SO YES!” Both of the boys yelled back.

“OH, SO YOU DIDN’T REGISTER THE MASSIVE FUCKING WINGS?” Irene was frantically firing Wind Dust at the Teryx as she spoke, simultaneously pushing herself away from it and throwing it off balance. Teryx squawked angrily just before it slammed against an invisible wall at top speed. Theorn smirked before lowering his hand and deactivating his Semblance. He then promptly passed out.

“OH, REAL HELPFUL! YEAH, PASS OUT WHILE IT’S RECOVERING!” Irene began to use her Aura to attack the faltering Teryx, causing slash marks to appear all over its body and wings. It crashed to the ground, disintegrating as the four of them hit the dirt on top of Beacon Cliff. Ozpin smiled.

“Well done. Although you all seem to be drained. Mister Branwen not included.”

“IT WAS A FUCKING TERYX! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?”

“I am exhausted, but I know how to hide it.”

“Very Well then. Would any of you like some coffee?”

Monica looked up at him, panting heavily. “Please.”

“As black as my soul.”

“I’ve read your transcript. You’ll be wanting a lot of sugar.” 

“Yep. I usually have coffee with cream and thirty seven sugars. No, I am not exaggerating.”

“So I’ve heard. Could someone carry Mister Pretane to the training area? It was used as an auditorium yesterday.” Monica slowly nodded, dragging him away. Hearth promptly changed his shirt for a blue one and hit Theorn with a bit of water, causing him to wake up.

Irene looked at him. “Morning, puppy. Your shield barely did shit.”

“Did it stop it?”

“Not really. It hit the shield, faltered, then went right back to chasing us until I cut it up.” Her eyes narrowed a bit.

“Mission accomplished then. We lived.”

“Barely. We hit the cliff hard.” Monica dropped Theorn as she said that, heading towards where Ozpin directed them.

“Ow!”

“Suck it up, puppy.” Irene grinned as Monica unconsciously used the nickname she had come up with.

“It’s catching on…”

“Shut up, Energizer Bunny.” The new nickname, which Theorn barely seemed to have thought about, caused Monica to burst out laughing.

“What did you call me?”

“Energizer. Bunny. I thought it was clear.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“Nah.” Theorn said, just before he was punched in the face by Hearth.

“He’s less annoying unconscious.”

Ozpin smiled again. “Understandable, in all honesty.” Him saying that in his even, mellow voice caused Irene to nearly burst a blood vessel holding in laughter.

“Oh gods. I hurt myself.”

“Make it through team assignments and I might care.”

“I’ll try. Hey, MoMo, wanna get something to eat?” Monica froze up at Irene’s nickname for her, seeming to glitch out for a moment or two or five.

“Well I’m going to team assignments LIKE WE’RE SUPPOSED TO. You can go on your date later, schmucks.” Irene’s blush came back in full force, causing her to wince and curl up into a ball. Hearth walked straight away, heading for the arena for team assignments, using a jet of water to boost his speed. Irene followed him, while Monica ran after the both of them, dragging Theorn and yelling for Hearth to pick him up.


	4. Team Time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decoration and Embarrassment. The perfect bonding experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the longest chapter yet. Plus, three in a day?

Irene rubbed her left temple, where her blood vessel had a lot of strain, and watched various teams being created. There was Team RWBY, which consisted of Ruby Rose, the girl who married her weapon, Yang Xiao Long, the blond brawler with a great pair of… weapons, the cat Faunus Blake Belladonna, and the famous heiress Weiss Schnee. They had retrieved the white knight chess pieces. Then came Team JNPR (Juniper), which included Jaune Arc, a famous girl from Argus named Pyrrha Nikos, another brawler, this one with a pink theme, named Nora Valkyrie, And a quiet boy who Monica seemed to be drooling over named Lie Ren. They had retrieved the white rook chess pieces. Then there was Team CRDL (Cardinal), which consisted of Cardin Winchester, a guy with a super punchable face, Russel Thrush, an idiot, Dove Bronzewing, an even bigger idiot, and Sky Lark, who actually had a somewhat cool name. Theorn, who had declared he wouldn’t want to be on a team with Irene, looked worried as the fourth team was called: Team DNSR (Dinosaur), consisting of a silver-eyed tan girl named Dinah Mark, a bored-looking black haired girl named Nora Branwen (a name that caused Yang to look up in interest), a Faunus who seemed to be part DRAGON named Sozi Ray, and Ren Leonis, a seemingly average girl.

“Nononononononononononononono…” Theorn said frantically behind Irene, panic obvious in his voice. He had just woken up.   
  


“And finally, we have Team MITH, consisting of Monica Crull, Irene Melthi, Theorn Pretane, and Hearth Branwen.” Yang stood up straight, staring at Hearth. “Those will be your teams for the next four years.”

“FUCK!”

Irene turned to Theorn, grinning at him as the sound of a cannon seemed to go off near Hearth. “You’re stuck with me, puppy.”

“GUYS HELP!” She turned around to see a very tired Monica trying to pull Yang off of Hearth. It appeared that the cannon was Yang. Hearth didn’t appear to be in danger, aside from a cracked rib or two from a bear hug. Meanwhile, the other Branwen was edging away, trying to find a place to hide before being tackled by Ruby. Even smol projectiles can hurt if they go fast enough. Irene sat down, shrugging.

“I’m not helping. This is probably a family reunion.”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STRONG SHE IS… Wait, do you have shotgun.. Gauntlets? How did you make them?” He started asking about a thousand questions per minute, causing a startling revelation to the rest of his team.

“Oh gods, he has a weapon fetish.” Irene’s statement caused Monica to nod.

“Has since he was a kid. At least as long as I’ve known him.” Monica said as Yang started explaining how her weapon, Ember Celica, worked to Hearth, who was listening with literal stars in his eyes. And he was Chibi. “He does that a lot, too.”

“It’s adorable. Oi, Yang. I never properly introduced myself last night.” Yang handed Hearth one of her gauntlets before coming over to talk, leaving Hearth to figure out how it worked. “I mentioned earlier, my name is Irene Melthi. Nice to finally meet you.” The sound of a shotgun rang out.

“I’m okay!” The sound of a shotgun rang out again. “Less okay!”

“If my idiot half-brother is done with it, I’m taking my gauntlet back.” The sound of a shotgun rang out one final time.

“Ow.”

“That’s it. Give me it back. You’re done.”

“How do you actually use it? I guess it helps to have two, huh.”

“Yeah, It does.” There was a louder blast, and Hearth fell unconscious to the floor. “Did not expect that to work.”

“Uh, is he gonna be okay? There’s kinda a scorch mark on his chest now.”

Monica nodded at Theorn’s question. “He’ll be fine. You haven’t seen him get injured by anything yet. Wait till the next time he sees a Goliath.”

“Say one more word about that and you will wake up in a river.”

“It had a lot in common with my and Irene’s meeting, is all I’m saying.”

“Yeah, your ass met Irene’s face. Did I just reveal my own secret?”

Irene nodded. “You did indeed, big boy.”

“Can we not talk about this? We do have classes two days after all. Dorm Room decorating anyone?”

“OH YES!”

Team MITH went to the dorm rooms, where Hearth just took off his shirt and searched his suitcase for a very specific shirt. Theorn was very obviously staring at his abs, which caused Irene to laugh.

“Oh, I’m the gay one, hm?”

“Shush.” Theorn said quietly as Hearth looked over, still shirtless.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Everything.”

“Ah, there’s what I’m looking for.” Heath said as he grabbed a steel-colored shirt. Even Monica raised an eyebrow at that.

“What type of Dust is that for?”

“I’ll give you a hint. It’s called Spacial.”

“Oh, that one.” Irene and Theorn looked between the two of them simultaneously, somewhat confused.

“It basically increases or decreases the amount of space that can exist in a single place at one time. Including this!” As Hearth said that the room expanded massively, changing to have bunk beds instead of four individual ones, a curtain to separate the halves of the room if required, soundproofed, and even a hot tub appeared.

“Excuse me, what’s that in the corner?”

“Hot tub.” Heath said incredibly nonchalantly.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.” he popped the P of that and made it more than one syllable.

“Alright then. Decoration time.”

“You could put stuff in my bag, then I’d be able to use my Spacial Dust to decorate for you. And yes, I am saying this so you guys won’t bitch about me messing up your area of the room.”

“Fine. Let me grab my things.” Irene rummaged around in her bag for several moments, coming up with two anime posters, one Coco Adel poster, two anime figurines and what appeared to be a collapsible bedside table. After putting them in Heath’s bag they materialized in the room exactly where Irene would have put them. “Wow. Thanks.”

“Alright, here.” Theorn said as he too, put the stuff he had brought into Hearth’s bag, which consisted of three posters, four action figures from various anime and two books. Theorn’s stuff appeared in where he would have put it, a poster with DEATH BATTLE in big bold letters most prominent.

“Here’s mine.” Monica handed Hearth a weapon stand, a full walk-in closet (from an unknown location) and an Undertale poster. The same thing as the others happened, with Monica’s stuff appearing where she wanted.

“And here’s my stuff.” After Hearth said that, someone squealed. A JOJO poster had appeared, along with a few Stand Action Figures. Irene’s eyes had gone wide…

“You watch it too?”

“YES! I DO!” Her squeal got even louder, barely being outclassed by the sounds of construction from team RWBY’s dorm.

“Oh no. There’s two of them.” Monica backed away, claiming one of the top bunks as she did. Theorn claimed the other top bunk and instantly fell asleep, his ears folding against his hair subconsciously.

Irene and Hearth laughed a bit. “We, Irene Melthi/Hearth Branwen, have a dream. To convert everyone in this room to JoJo!” Monica just covered her head with a blanket, muttering something that sounded like “Oh god, oh fuck.” Theorn snored as he was asleep and probably would be for the next forty or so hours. But he didn’t snore loudly like a wolf. He snored softly like a puppy.

“The nickname holds true!”

“Of course It does. I thought of it.” Irene grinned smugly, seeming a bit too confident. “And I call the bunk under Monica’s.”

“You want dat ass, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah I want dat ass.”

“I am one hundred percent okay with being a wingman.” Hearth said and with a wave of his hand, a small dining area appeared, and Irene’s scroll pinged. She opened it happily. It revealed a camera feed, above one of the chairs in the dining area. At the angle it was at, it was looking straight down the person’s shirt.

“Oh? That could be useful.”

“NEVER let Theorn find this. EVER. He is a lot less subtle than he thinks. Then again, I was raised by bandits.”

“Was Monica as well?”

“I have pictures from when she was a kid…”

“Show me.”

“DO NOT.” Monica spoke up, seeming worried.

“ Both of you make me an offer and I’ll listen to the one whose argument is better. This is fun for me anyway.” Irene began going through her brain, and Monica flinched, knowing exactly what he wanted from her.

“I will NEVER bring the Goliath incident up again.” Hearth grinned as he pretended to consider it… until Irene grinned.

“I will tell Theorn that you know his secret.” His eyes widened, and his grin expanded.

“Embarrassing two people at once, or getting rid of my own embarrassment. Both tempting offers.” Heath said and then he shrugged. “Not gonna do anything, for now.”

“Three new Jojo figures and a new Jojo poster.” Hearth was clearly conflicted about Irene’s new offer… especially when she added “And my original offer is still part of that deal.”

“ During combat you are able to use ANY Dust you want and my offer is still part of the deal.”

“Uh. I already do. So guess what Monica? You. Lose.” Irene cheered, almost, but not quite, waking up Theorn. He simply snorted and turned over in his sleep. Hearth handed Irene his scroll, already on pictures. She looked them over for a few moments… and then began laughing as Monica hid her face again. The first picture she saw was Monica, as a small child, trying to lift a large buster sword off the ground, and failing adorably.

“These are better than I expected!” She moved on to the next one, which turned out to be a video that Monica clearly recognized, a look of horror crossing her face. 

“You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what? Record you getting picked up by Uncle Qrow and booping him on the nose? Yeah, I did.” Irene’s laughter turned into adoring squeals as she watched the video. Monica simply climbed up to her bunk and screamed into her pillow. Hearth and Irene? They high-fived.


	5. Gay In All the Meanings

Irene slowly got out of bed, and was immediately met by a falling ladder and an ass to the face. Hearth was already up, and making coffee. She barely had time to register all of that, and whose ass it was, before she was sent to the ground back-first for the second time in as many days. Except this time, Monica didn’t get up right away, as she was still waking up, giving Irene time to hide her fairly noticeable ears and to get out a muffled “My bunkmate gets first dibs on the shower.” Heath looked over after the muffled voice, and alerted Monica.

“Uh. Monica? I think you sat on someone.” She looked down before letting out a startled squeak and almost leaping off, not noticing the small nosebleed Irene was now sporting.

“Coffee?” Hearth said nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just seen what had transpired. Irene just nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet without making a comment about their team leader’s rear. Monica nodded as well, grabbing a mug and chugging coffee straight from the pot. Hearth poured himself a cup and then promptly added thirty seven teaspoons of sugar and three teaspoons of cream to it, basically making it sludge instead of coffee. Irene just put in a sugar cube, not giving any answers as to where she got it from. Theorn was still asleep, but after a bit of a shirt change from Hearth, ten gallons of ice water got dumped straight onto Theorn’s crotch.

Irene got an idea. “Hey, Hearth? If you wore a multicolored shirt, could you use multiple Dust types?”

He sighed. “Fifteen. Goddamn. Years. Fifteen years I have had this power, and NOT ONCE, did I think of that. Give me a sec.” Hearth stated as he started rummaging through his bag, before falling in. “FUCK!” Irene laughed at that, backing away in case she was Hearth’s next target. A triumphant fist shot out of the bag, with a multicolored, tie-dye shirt. “I KNEW IT WAS THERE! Also, help.” Monica grabbed his hand, yanking him upwards. This obviously wasn’t the first time this had happened.

“You’re heavier than I remember.” She looked down, then did a double take. “Why do I have blood on my pants?” Irene did her best to hide her nosebleed at that comment…

“You gave Irene a bloody nose. Happens sometimes when something heavy lands on your face.”

“That… W-was very cold dude.” Theorn said, having recovered enough to speak now.

“My comment, or the water?” Monica was blushing from his comment, and Irene’s nosebleed intensified with her own blush, caused by seeing Monica’s.

“Water. Why did you hit me in the junk?! With ice cold water?!” Irene went to get a tissue, laughing the whole way.

“Because we have class in fifteen minutes.” That caused everyone but Hearth to freeze up, then run around in a panic trying to get ready. Hearth on the other hand, was already changed into his uniform, and was currently drinking the sludge he called coffee. Irene chugged her cup, using her Semblance to help her find everything she needed. To anyone watching, including herself, it looked like things were being thrown at her with no one to throw them. Hearth simply went to class, while the others panicked.

Irene yelled “Could you get MoMo a shower? She needs one!” before he left, causing a deluge to drench half the room, Monica and Theorn included. “Thanks!”

“AGAIN WITH HITTING ME IN THE JUNK WITH WATER?!” Theorn roared angrily while the other two closed the sopping wet curtain and changed into their uniforms. They ran off, leaving Theorn still ranting. When Theorn finally ran out of the room, he was already late by one minute.

Irene slid into a seat just as the bell rang, sighing in relief. After about fifteen minutes of their teacher just droning on and on and on, he asked a simple question.

“Who here volunteers to fight a Grimm?” Irene slowly raised her hand, noticing that Weiss Schnee had as well. Hearth raised his hand as well,, the eagerness to piss off a Schnee obvious in his eyes. Irene got a bit of an idea where the dining area furniture had come from… no ideas he wouldn’t deny, of course. Or maybe he would be completely honest about it. If not she could just ask Monica. The leader would be all too happy to dish out a secret as revenge for yesterday’s photos and videos. “How about… Miss Melthi.” She grinned, standing up and leaping over three rows of desks, Hearth tossing her her falchion the second she hit the ground.

“Thanks!” She turned towards the rattling crate, as the teacher opened it to reveal a Boarbatusk. It immediately rolled at her, causing her to grin as she dodged out of the way… leaving something invisible behind, which caused sparks to fly as the Boarbatusk stopped dead in the air, letting her slice open its stomach. The end result was that even their teacher’s normally closed eyes widened.

“An excellent show of maneuvering and using her Semblance! Why, it reminds me of a dashing young lad back in the day… Me.” Irene took that as her cue to go, tuning out his long winded story that had Theorn’s eyelids dropping nearly immediately. Hearth actually did fall asleep. In fact, no one in the class was making an actual effort to pay attention, save maybe Weiss and the redhead named Pyrrha. Hearth woke up after the class ended, around the same time Monica slowly stood up, blinking groggily. Hearth stretched lazily, not really caring if they did or didn’t have another class after this one. Luckily, they didn’t, since it was the first day of classes.

Monica slowly stood up, her eyes a bit glazed over. “Izzit over?” She stood up, reflexively gripping her scimitar. “Izzere another Grimm?” Hearth, yet again, threw a ball of cold water at her to wake her up. She managed to barely block it, instead angling it upwards… where it landed on Theorn for the third time in a day.

“WHY?!” The team heard as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch, Hearth again using Spacial Dust to mess with people. Monica slapped him upside the head when he did, though. He then used Ice Dust to make the floor slippery.

“Improvise, Adapt, Overcome.” Hearth said just as Jaune slipped and fell on his ass.

“Hearth, you know that the slap wasn’t for Spacial Dust specifically. Remove the ice.”

“You CANNOT say that wasn’t hilariously timed.”

“It was, but we’re not in the camp anymore. You’ve gotta play nice.”’

“SAYS WHO?!”

“Says me.” Hearth stiffened up as Ozpin spoke, causing the four to look up at him, Monica somewhat triumphantly.

“Yes sir.” Hearth said quickly and steam rose from the floor as the ice melted. Hearth actually used Light Dust to go completely invisible, though everyone knew he was still there.

Irene laughed at that, her ears nearly coming loose. “That’s your reaction?” Hearth didn’t respond, as he was still trying to hide. “Get over here. I can see Aura, I can grab your shirt and take it off.” The chair where Hearth was moved back slightly, and the loud sound of running was heard. “Now you’ve done it! I can’t resist a good chase!” Irene ran after him, knocking over a table as she did. But her jumps felt slower than normal, as if gravity was more intense for her.r. She kept running, her speed picking up despite the intense weight.

“FUCK THIS SHIT I’M OUT!” The chase continued, as Yang seemed to get an idea… Hearth ran all the way back to the dorms, before closing and locking the door. Irene ran headfirst into it, right before Hearth felt a wind lift up his shirt and squeeze it out through the keyhole. “Cheap trick. There’s a window you know.”

“It worked, didn’t it? And I’m not breaking more school property. I already cracked the door and laid waste to three tables and twelve chairs.” The door unlocked after she said that, and Hearth opened the door, completely shirtless.

“You forgot I don’t care if someone sees me without a shirt. So do you want to bitch at me or do you want to plan shenanigans?”

“The latter.” She walked into the room, not realizing that her ears had come loose after all the running.

“So what do you want to do… Besides Monica?”

“Well, it sounds chaotic down there…” The sound of a table splintering in the cafeteria rang out, right before Monica and Theorn stumbled in, covered in various flavors and colors of soda.

“Water. Now.” was all Theorn got to say before a blast of water with the pressure of a fire hose hit him square in the nose. Irene laughed at that, but her laughter was brought to a halt by Theorn pointing at her ears and saying “I. KNEW IT! I WAS JOKING THE GAY RABBIT THING!” Theorn then promptly got hit again with water, this time where it would hurt. “AGAIN WITH WATER TO THE JUNK?!”

Irene flopped onto her bunk, closing her eyes. “Firstborn children are a dumbass currency. Like, what if I’m not going to give birth? Your logic is flawed, creepy witch!”

Monica gave her a dead-eyed stare. “Your ancestors would find you incomprehensible, and your descendants will despise your grave.”

“That’s… a very nice compliment. Thanks!”

“Why am I on this freaking team?!” Hearth said as he started bashing his head against a wall repeatedly. The other three simultaneously responded “Ozpin.”

“Hey Theorn! Catch.” A bright purple ball appeared in his hand and Theorn accidentally crushed it, causing both him and Monica to fall asleep.

“The hell was that?”

“My own special mixture of Wind, Fire, Earth and a bit of Ice Dust. I call it, Sleep Dust.”

“I can see why.”

“Yeah, they’ll be out of the next eight or so hours. If you want to do something now’s your chance.”

“Well, I’m not gonna do her. Not while she’s asleep.”

“I meant like a grope or something. Not rape jeez, I have STANDARDS.”

“So do I. And I’m kinda tired from my fight with that Grimm.”

“Then head to bed, just I’m not helping you get Monica to a top bunk.”

“She can sleep on the floor until she moves herself.”

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t want a chance to explain to her what happened, and plan a prank war against me because of it?”

“There'll be better chances.” She climbed into her bunk, falling asleep almost instantly.

*Click* “There, now you have a new wallpaper for your scroll.” She didn’t wake up just yet…


	6. Combat Training and CRDL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight time! And Cardin gets to get beat up!

Irene woke up surprisingly quickly… although that may have been because she got more than 12 hours of sleep. She felt well-rested for the first time in years! Unfortunately… she tripped on one of the boards of her bed. Fortunately, there was a fairly round, heart-shaped cushion! Monica had never left the floor, sleeping there the whole time. And she still slept. Hearth had underestimated the time they would be asleep. She got up, wiping some blood off of Monica’s ass. “Hey, Furnace?”

“Yo.”

“I think you gave them an overdose.”

“Oops. Hey, you got to admire the view a bit. Also, keep doing it.” Hearth waved his hand and a purple glow briefly surrounded Irene’s head, and back down it went.

“I can’t decide whether to say ‘Thank you’ or ‘Fuck you.’” Irene’s voice was muffled, but still understandable.

“Fucking thank you.”

“That’ll work.” Irene’s voice was more muffled now, since Hearth had increased the gravity again. Hearth then gave a thumbs up and started making coffee again, completely ignoring his teammates gay distress. *Click* After taking a picture for blackmail purposes. He then proceeded to put in FIFTY sugar packets into his coffee, making it literal sludge that tasted like sugar. Monica and Threorn slowly woke up, but neither of them noticed Irene’s… Predicament. In fact, neither of them even thought to look until she said a muffled “This is fine.” Hearth then deactivated the gravity effect just as Monica jumped in shock, causing her to slide off and faceplant on the floor. “Ow.”

“To be fair, the amount of blood that came out of your nose means Monica has to change her pants before class.”

“You didn’t help that.”

“What proof do you have?”

“I don’t. But I do have a question.”

“What’s up?”

“Why are you specifically wearing a purple shirt?”

“So I could do this.” Hearth then proceeded to throw his hand to the side and Theorn slammed into the nearby wall.

“That’s honestly fair. Accusation withdrawn.”

“You all suck.”

“Not what I heard.”

“WHO TOLD YOU WHAT?!” Theorn panicked, causing Hearth to laugh heartily.

“I was joking, but it seems I hit right on the money. Hey Irene, Truth or Dare?”

“Or.”

“Would you rather fight me or Theorn in combat training today?”

“The puppy.”

“Fair enough, have fun. Hey Monica, Truth or dare? Or is not an option.” Hearth said smugly, and Monica had to think about it.

“Fine. Truth.”

“Would you make out with Irene for a thousand Lein?” She closed her eyes as Irene began to melt some of her Ice Dust with her blush.

“Give me an hour or two to think.”

“Yeah, combat class should be over by then. OH CRAP WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!” Irene ran out the door before he finished his sentence, outpacing even Wind Dust. Hearth used Gravity dust to rocket past his classmates, flipping off the dorms of Team CRDL as he went. Theorn took after his animal counterpart and ran on all fours, allowing him to almost match Hearth. Monica was lagging behind, yelling about being “Only human” most of the time.

“Bitch, you had the same training as me!”

“My gravity Dust is limited!”

“FAIR ENOUGH!” Hearth yelled as he rocketed forward, almost slamming into the wall multiple times. He then got distracted and actually slammed into a wall, before sliding down slowly. Irene ran past him, grinning as she made a turn at full speed. Theorn used the wall and jumped around the corner, using his Semblance slightly to help. Monica, meanwhile, was just running, barely avoiding other people. When they all got to the classroom it was pitch black, and a blade was at their throats.

“Your instincts are slow.” Irene has jumped over it, barely catching herself against a wall. “Except for you.”

“I heard it coming. It wasn’t all instinct.” With a clap the lights came on, revealing a black-haired wolf faunus who looked eerily familiar to Theorn.

“Hello, I am Eis Pretane, your new combat instructor.” Irene’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Theorn, who… looked like he was pissing himself. Or maybe his pants hadn’t dried from Hearth’s shenanigans. Hopefully the latter, more likely the former.

“Hey… Dad.” And her suspicions were confirmed as Monica burst out laughing.

“I’m going to explain how my class works for you all, but I suspect Theorn already knows how I train. Each of you will fight me.” he said bluntly, and team MITH gaped.

“We’re going to what?”

“Fight me. Team RWBY’s already here and training, so is Team JNPR.”

“Okay, then.” Theorn ducked as Yang got thrown over his head, landing on her face. “Oh dear.”

“So… Who’s first?” Eis said asked casually, and Hearth sighed, before raising his hand.

“If I die, Monica gets my stuff.” Monica grinned.

“I’ll take you up on that!” And with that Hearth began to fight their teacher. And get his ass whooped. Irene sat in a corner, hiding her face from the brutality. Theorn was watching with a bowl of popcorn. About fifteen minutes later, Hearth had gotten his ass thoroughly beaten, and had stopped trying to throw his teacher off his back.

“I give up. As much as my pride hates me for it.” Hearth said and Eis stood up, letting Hearth do the same. Which he didn’t do for three minutes. “Ow. Ow. Everything hurts.”

“JAUNE! I’ll explain this… AGAIN! You can’t keep throwing your shoulder like that. If it was a Grimm you were fighting you’d be dead. Hell if I was fighting SERIOUSLY you’d be dead!”

Irene stared at him, then took a small step forwards, which was instantly noticed.

“Hm? Yes?” She stiffened up and their teacher sighed slightly.

“TEAM RWBY! TRAINING’S OVER! You only have this class once a week, and for good reason. Because any more and you’d still be sore from the previous class. So GET A MOVE ON!” Eis roared and a flurry of multicolored rose petals sped out the door within seconds. Irene slowly raised her hand…

“Don’t. Please don’t.” Theorn said very quietly. But… it was too late. Eis had noticed.

“So you have volunteered.” She immediately readied her weapon… and used her Semblance on its aura, causing it to shimmer for a moment. A copy of her weapon appeared in Eis’ hands and from the smirk on his face, shit was about to hit the fan.

“Oh dear.” She launched the first attack… waiting until he blocked it to stab with its aura.

“HUH?!” She kept going with that tactic, occasionally using her aura to deal two attacks at once, knocking the weapon out of their teacher’s hands, “Well done. I guess.”

“Thanks!” Eis nodded, since that was the best compliment she was going to get from him. Eis then glared menacingly at Theorn, who actually looked terrified. Guess the Alpha/Beta/Omega thing that wolves had applied to these two.

“Theorn. How’s your shield coming along?” Eis asked plainly, the menacing aura still present.

“I managed to use it to stop a Teryx?” Theorn said, but it came out more like a question than a statement. The menacing aura dissipated slightly as Eis’ eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“For how long and did you pass out?” Eis asked like an actual parent. A harsh parent, but still a parent.

“I managed to stun it for about a second and yes I passed out.” Theorn said and within a blink of an eye, Theorn was getting headpats and a hug from his dad.

“I’m not mad at you for only stunning it. The fact that you stopped it at all means your shield is coming along wonderfully. I’m not angry, I’m proud. Now all we need to do is strengthen your aura so you can keep up the shield for longer, okay? The fact that you passed out just proves that your aura sent you the feedback from the hit, so you basically had a Teryx headbutt you as hard as it could. You have nothing to be ashamed of, because you can only improve from there. So Theorn, don’t beat yourself up about it, you protected your team, and they protected you. You acted like Huntsmen, and you have made me proud. Remember that Theorn.” Theorn’s ears perked up and a small smile appeared on both his and Eis’ faces. When Eis noticed the rest of Team MITH staring at the scene, Hearth having an amused expression while the girls were cooing at the adorable scene, his face instantly switched back to stern teacher and Theorn’s team looked away, not wanting detention or extra training.

“So… That happened.” Hearth said bluntly after the class had ended for the day. And wincing at the twenty or so new bruises littering his arms, legs, torso, basically everywhere. Monica and Irene, inversely, were completely fine, due to both winning. Theorn was fine. He had done this before. Although he did have a cracked rib from his father’s sheer brute strength.

“Boss, your Semblance is bullshit. Ow.” She nodded, grinning.

“I know. It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Hearth snickered at her reaction to being called out.

“Least I didn’t get sucker punched.”

“Hey. Irene did, too.” Irene flinched, rubbing her stomach a bit at the memory.

“She didn’t get punched in the face.”

“Fair enough. But at least we don’t have more than two bruises each.” Hearth and Theorn both actually snarled at their leader’s statement. And then stopped when they saw team CRDL bullying someone. Who was a rabbit like Irene.

“Okay they’re dead.” Theorn said and Hearth held him back, only half-trying. Theorn could get out if he really tried. “Oh no, what a tragedy.” Hearth said as he let go. “Oops.” Irene grinned… as Monica stared at them for a moment or two.

“Hey, Cardin!” He looked up at Monica’s yell, a bit confused as to why, then he saw Theorn rearing back to punch him in the face. “Your Face is made to break and absorb impact! Thought you’d want to know!” *CRUNCH* “Ooh, your legs aren’t, though. You might want to avoid Irene.” *SNAP* “Oops. Spoke too late.”

“Am I allowed to burn him?”

“Not enough to leave a scar.”

“Not the kind of burning I meant. I mean, I mean, who else would willingly put their hair to look like a rat’s nest?” Cardin’s eye began to twitch as he doubled over in pain from a sucker punch Irene had learned that day.

“What is going on here?” Both teams stiffened up as Glynda Goodwitch walked up to them. With Ozpin, you knew he didn’t particularly care. With Glynda, you were screwed.

“We were helping distract team CRDL from their goal of assaulting her.” Irene pointed at the other rabbit Faunus, who waved shyly. Glynda sighed before lifting team CRDL using her Semblance and walked away, either to Ozpin’s office or the Infirmary, she wasn’t sure. “We’re alive!”

“We are so going to die.” Hearth said with a completely deadpan expression on his face.

“No, we’re not. You’re being a downer. We won!”

“We may have won the battle, but we are still in deep shit.”

“We helped someone! That should help our case!”

“You’re right. It should.” Ozpin somehow managed to startle all of them, including the other rabbit girl, who was staring at him. “So… Care to explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of us feel bad for the cliffhanger.


	7. Playing the Detention Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. But actual romance!

Team MITH was sitting quietly in Ozpin’s office, all looking down at the ground with various degrees of emotion. Ozpin was sitting calmly at his desk, looking at them like a disappointed parent. Irene was still optimistic… but getting less so by the moment. Hearth looked completely neutral, but it was obvious he was worried. Monica… was activating her Semblance while curled into a ball, clearly terrified. And then there was the almost panicking mess known as Theorn. Why was he worried? Because his dad was looking at them judgingly. And then… there was the blind woman chugging coffee in the corner like Qrow Branwen downed alcohol.

“So. Do you know why you are here?” Ozpin simply asked calmly and Hearth was the one to respond.

“Because we beat Cardin the hell up as retaliation for him bullying someone?”

“Well yes, but actually no.” Ozpin stated, his simple, beat around the bush attitude slightly pissing Hearth off. It was really obvious.

“Don’t try it, kid.” The woman in the corner finally spoke, suddenly spinning a laser pointer around her middle finger.

“You mean this?!” Hearth said as unstable fire dust started pouring from his hands.

There was a sudden sound of a clock grinding to a halt… and his hands were suddenly behind his back, painfully stretched and bound together at the wrists. “Yes. I did mean that.”

“Big mistake lady.” Hearth simply said as silver dust poured from his hands, and he disappeared with a pop. She just sighed, returning to her position in the corner.

“Why am I here? I didn’t lay a finger on Cardin.”

“Because, Miss Crull, you are the team leader. You had the authority to stop them.”

“Have you met them? It’s like trying to herd Grimm!”

“No. No, she’s got a point.” The blind woman and Eis said in unison.

“We aren’t that bad, are we?” Irene seemed a bit worried… more so about Monica’s comment than the potential punishment from beating up a fellow student. Theorn, being nice to his teammate, gave headpats. This did not dissuade her from making sad rabbit noises. Though Ozpin’s eyes did twinkle in amusement, so maybe it had helped?

“If that is not wholesome, I do not know what is. You are no longer in trouble, as I have learned that Cardin Winchester was the instigator of this. As far as I am concerned, you only stood up for another student to protect her. That is an admirable act, even if your methods were not. Mister Branwen, however, will be serving detention for three days with Eis for attempting to attack a teacher.” Irene nodded, weirdly staring at the woman in the corner.

“Come on, I think I know where the schmuck is.” Monica stood up, swinging a key around her finger and grinning. Ozpin tossed her a vial of silver dust and she smashed it at her team’s feet, and they too disappeared with a pop. They appeared in front of Hearth, who was sitting calmly at a nearby desk, playing on a game console. You could hear the laser sounds.

“Ohhhh. Crap. So that’s why I ended up with so many bruises. I really need to work on my defense. I’ve always been able to end fights thanks to my Semblance or my sword Hell’s Fury, I never really needed defense. I’m probably going to have detention for the next couple of days for that little stunt in Opzin’s office though. Really hope I don’t have to spend it with Professor Eis though, he’s scary. Maybe my Semblance doesn’t just allow me to create Dust in its Dust form, maybe I can create Crystals of the stuff too, could work for defense if I can.” Turns out he was watching a replay of the combat class where he had gotten his ass kicked. And punched. And elbowed. Eis was really good at fighting. Or Hearth just sucked in comparison. Probably both. Hearth seemed to concentrate for a moment before a yellow shard of Dust started growing out of his arm, falling to the ground when his concentration broke as he noticed his team.

“Uh. Hi.” Theorn said simply and Hearth’s deadpan expression implied that he was not impressed. Hearth then promptly went back to trying to generate Dust crystals using his Semblance, ignoring his team’s existence. Meanwhile, Irene sat in the corner, rummaging around in a smaller bag.

“So how deep of shit am I in with Ozpin? Cause I’m guessing it’s a lot.” Hearth said, his attention clearly focused on his Semblance. A dark blue crystal appeared out of his arm but only halfway formed, so it stayed in his arm. “And I have defense.” Hearth said right before his arm was coated in water, along with his entire right side. “Or not.” 

“You have detention with Eis for the next three days. Have fun dumbass.” Hearth actually paled at his team leader’s comment. It appeared that Hearth had another person he was terrified of. Detention was bad enough since each teacher had their own detentions, with Glynda you would probably get smacked upside the head and forced to do schoolwork, with Oobleck it was the same. Eis and Professor Port however,are a very different story. With Eis you definitely got extra combat training, also known as Eis kicking your ass, repeatedly. With Port it varied from person to person.

“Well, I get to practice my semblance at least.” Hearth said, dread evident on his face, and basically everywhere else. These next few days were going to be torture for him, and hilarious for everyone else.

DAY ONE

It was day one of Hearth’s detention, and Eis had “Accidentally” sent out invitations to the entirety of Hearth’s grade. He only learned this when Irene wandered in, looking around before waving at him happily. Hearth, like he would, cussed enough to make a sailor blush. Irene did blush, in fact, covering both sets of ears fairly easily. More cussing quickly ensued as the rest of team MITH, as well as the rarely-seen Team DNSR, filed in.

“Thank you all for coming, I like to use when a student has detention with me to teach the other students combat, even if it is just noticing mistakes and gaps in defense. Each of you will try to help mr Branwen here by either pointing out weaknesses or ways he can adapt. Your choice. But to any trolls out in the crowd, you know who you are, keep quiet.” Monica sighed a bit as she heard that, faceplanting into the desk. Theorn quietly fist pumped in his seat. This was his time to shine, and the stars in his eyes enforced that. Sozi Ray, the Dragon Faunus from Team DNSR, just shut her eyes, her ears twitching as she breathed deeply. She looked like she was falling asleep… Right before her eyes snapped back open when something exploded. There was smoke rising off Hearth’s arm and Eis’ hand was covered in ash, like he had just punched Hearth… with an explosion.

“High-Density Fire Dust. Basically a sheet of armor for me. And I can do that with any element. How are you going to combat this?” Hearth said cockily while Eis just looked disappointed. In the blink of an eye, Hearth’s multicolored shirt was in Eis’ hand and his expression was just unimpressed.

“Like that.” Eis said and then Hearth realized he was now shirtless… And THAT would be team RWBY, late to the show. Followed by the blind woman… Was she even a teacher? Everyone in the room, Eis included, seemed to doubt it. And it was pretty obvious that Eis knew her. And… didn't really like her.

“Fight me.” She smiled as she said that, somehow radiating a more menacing aura that Miss Goodwitch.

“Nah, busy.” Eis said, dodging a punch from Hearth while his back was turned.

“Come on! We never even spar anymore! Are you scared, or just weak?”

“Better.” Eis said as he not only dodged, this time he kicked Hearth in the face midair.

“That's not an answer!”

“I’m better. Where’s the fun in fighting someone weaker than me?” She instantly leapt into the ring, her eye twitching.

“THAT DOES IT! GET OVER HERE!” She ran at him, seeming to teleport and extending her laser pointer into a scythe.

“No.” Eis said as he stopped it, with HIS PINKY FINGER! “Congratulations, that is one percent.”

“I’m not at my full power either, you know.” Hearth was basically forgotten by them at this point.

“No duh. If you were, Beacon would go kaboom.”

“Then let’s go somewhere else!” She immediately grabbed him, vanishing with the same sound as before.

“Sooo am I good? I think our teacher might be a god.” Irene and Theorn were facepalming in the exact same way…

“NAHHHH!” was the sound that could be heard from the hall. The clock sounds kept going as the blind woman and Eis got further and further away…

“See you suckers!” Hearth yelled as he ran out the door, presumably back to the dorms. There was a thud, though…

“And where would you be going, Mister Branwen? Your detention is not finished.” Ozpin's voice was surprisingly clear.

“I’m supposed to stick with Professor Eis, but he left. I’m just following him.”

“I have cameras. He did not enter the dorms.” Just as Ozpin said that there was a loud crash, from the dorms. “Fine. Just try to stop them from wrecking everything.” Hearth nodded and ran off, pulling a spare yellow shirt from his pocket as he went. 

“Should we go help him?” Theorn asked Monica, but she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nah.”

“Do you want to go watch his attempt?”

“Ye.” Irene nodded vigorously as Monica responded, grinning widely. The remainder of Team MITH followed Hearth’s example, though they were only going to watch Hearth fail. When they got to the dorms they saw Eis getting shocked by Hearth, and lightning swirling around Ms. L like it was actually helping her, instead of the intended purpose. Which it was. Her veins were standing out, as well, turning the same black color as her eyes.

“Bad move, kiddo~!”

“I’ve made a huge mistake.” Hearth said as Eis recovered from his electro-shock therapy.

“I’vE MaDe A HuGe MiStAkE, NO SHIT DUMBASS! We’re so screwed.” Ling suddenly vanished, slamming Hearth against a wall at what seemed to be at least Mach 9.

“You’re next, Z. Will you approach me, knowing my power?”

**“Yep.”**

“Then come as close as you like~~!!” Her voice seemed to shift, becoming almost more childlike and more menacing all at once. 

**“You stopped being scary about a thousand years ago, sweetheart.”**

“And I hope you-” Her voice was cut off by a man appearing in between them. He had skin as white as snow and eyes like charcoal. Ozpin seemed to slightly panic at his appearance, and even more so when the mystery man smiled. “Oh. You just couldn’t let us have fun, could you?”

**“I doubt waking me up from a three-thousand year powernap counts as ‘Fun’.**

“I meant we were having fun. Get the fuck out of here.”

**“Okay.”** the man as he flipped off Ozpin, Ms. L and basically everyone else in the room. Oddly enough, he didn’t flip off the Faunus in the room. He then vanished, presumably to continue that nap he mentioned.

“OKAY! NEVER PISSING HIM OFF!” Miss L turned to Eis, sighing.

“Should we end this? He really killed the mood.”

“My place~? Or Your’s?”

“Shut up, hentai. I’m done.” She reverted to her normal self, dropping to the ground and walking away.

“Eh, the intended purpose of what I said was what happened.” Eis said as he, too, walked away. Team MITH and Ozpin however… were rooted to where they were standing like trees. Ozpin, slightly less so.

“I did not expect that the teachers I brought in this year would have that power. Fascinating.”

“Is my detention canceled after that? Eis scared me before that happened, now he terrifies me.”

“Your detention is still in effect, but with Professor Oobleck instead.”

“Thank god.” Ozpin walked away, leaving Glynda, who had just arrived on the scene, to repair the dorms. Again. Weirdly, Irene seemed… kinda bored, looking like she was half-asleep. Hearth on the other hand, looked like he had just been given a billion Lein. Theorn just yawned. He hadn’t slept well. (BULLSHIT LEVEL 5)

“Tea needs all four elements to be brewed correctly.” Irene seemed to be having disturbingly coherent thoughts again, based on what she had just said. Hearth nodded sagely along, as if he actually understood that.

“That is accurate. Tea plants grow in the earth, you boil water with the leaves, fire draws out the flavor, and you use air to cool it for the best taste. What? Why’s everyone looking at me like I’m weird?” Hearth said defensively while everyone else in the room looked at him like he was insane. Everyone except Irene, that was. “Okay you know what? YEET!” Hearth yelled as he used gravity dust to fling himself straight into his bed.

“He has the right idea. Later pissants!” Theorn said as he too, went to bed, even though it was like 5 pm. Snoring could be heard within a minute.

“Soo… Wanna play a game?”

“WAIT A SECOND! You never answered my question Monica! Would you make out with Irene for a thousand Lien?” Hearth suddenly sat up in his bed, pointing accusingly at Irene angrily. Irene knew what he was doing, since he had actually said he would be a wingman. Monica began to back away, opening the recently-repaired door, though. Hearth tossed her a golden Lien card and her eyes shot open wide as she caught it.

“Alright, fine. But only because you’re bad at math.” She grabbed Irene by the arm, heading to the bathroom. “Here we go.”


End file.
